You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You
by Drones-of-Innocence
Summary: Post-Odyssey: Mario wants to propose to Princess Peach. He loves her with all his heart, and he thinks that she feels the same. Pauline, one of his most trusted and dear friends, helps with all of his preparations. But there is something she hasn't told Mario. Something she never meant for him to find out.


O~o~O

_**Prologue**_

O~o~O

"_Ah, so you're Pauline? It's so lovely to finally meet you!" Princess Peach shook her hand with a bright smile. "Mario has told me so much about you. He really admires you, you know."_

"_Oh…" Pauline shook her hand and glanced away, and her face felt a little warm. The Princess was so radiant in the Lochlady dress. Pauline found that she couldn't look at her for very long before she would have to avert her eyes again. "It-it's wonderful to meet you as well, Princess. Mario also had quite a lot to say about you." she smiled._

_Mario had told her so much Princess Peach, about how she managed a whole Kingdom all on her own. Pauline could only hope to show that kind of leadership as mayor. He had also told her all about how amazing and kind and sweet the Princess was, and he couldn't describe her as well as he wanted to in English. So he went off in Italian sometimes, using words that sounded romantic and awestruck._

_Pauline could definitely see why._

"_Please, call me Peach!" she giggled, and her laughter was the most adorable thing Pauline had ever heard._

_Once, she recalled Mario telling her that the Mushroom Kingdom was like a fairytale. The people, the places, the villains, everything seemed to be lifted straight out of a storybook. The kind of storybook that he always wanted to read, he said. He was sort of part of it now, she had pointed out, and he blushed._

_He was just glad to have the privilege of serving the Princess. That was what he told her, and that was the truth. But she knew that look in his eyes. He was in love._

_He was the hero, smitten with the beautiful Princess. In the end, they would be together. That was how all the fairytales went._

_And when Pauline met Peach, on the day of the crashed wedding on the moon, for just a moment, Pauline wished the Mushroom Kingdom wasn't just out of some ordinary fairytale._

O~o~O

Mario was certain that everything was going to be perfect.

He had planned out his proposal for months, outlining it, scrapping it, outlining it again and again until he had a solid idea. And that idea, that wonderful and lovely idea, he fine tuned in every possible dimension, tweaking it, altering it, until it fit in his frame. His frame for the most perfect proposal ever in the whole entire world.

"The silver band would probably be best." Pauline decided, leaning over the glass case and stroking her chin. The low light of the store lit up the side of her face as she grinned at him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mario took her word for it and purchased the ring. Pauline, his first real friend from his world, his first rescue, was now his first consultant for every part of his plans. He asked her countless questions. Should he offer the Princess flowers? Should the ring have a diamond or another stone? Should he take her to the lake or propose on the hill overlooking the castle? Should be get down on his left or his right knee? Should they be alone, or with friends?

Pauline always answered him in great detail. No flowers; they would make her suspicious. The ring should only have a small diamond, and be a simple decoration to her right hand, nothing crazy. He should propose by the lake; that's where the fireflies came out around the time he planned on proposing, and where they have the best view of the stars. It didn't matter what knee he got down on. They should be alone; a Princess who has every moment of her life open to the public would want this one, quiet, intimate moment, just for them.

Mario trusted Pauline's instincts, her taste, and her opinions. She was one of the smartest people he knew. And she was one of his oldest, dearest friends.

She had looked at him for a long time on a day when he expressed that he was feeling particularly apprehensive. Standing there, wringing his hands under her sharp stare, was enough to make him feel very small. "Mario." she chided him gently, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm certain that she shares your feelings. You have to believe that you are good enough for her; you're her hero! You're the best man in the entire universe for the Princess. You would travel to the center of the universe for her. You've done it already. Twice."

But, no matter how hard she tried to convince him, doubt always sat at the back of his mind. He was just a plumber from Brooklyn. How could she, a whole entire Princess, love a man who worked in the sewers? How could she, a tall and wonderful woman, love someone who was shorter than she was? His doubt always had a way of making him forget the good things. The good times, the moments that had made him fall in love with her.

After all, it was Princess Peach who had shown him that kindness still existed in the world. He and his brother had come, hardened by a lifetime of scorn, only for the Princes to soften their hearts and soothe their souls.

He loved her so much that it hurt.

"Be brave. You're the Superstar!" Pauline patted his back the day before all his plans were to be set in motion. "And remember to breathe. Go get her."

O~o~O

"You'll never guess who I met on the moon. Pauline! You've told me so much about her, it was nice to finally meet her; she's lovely." Princess Peach clasped her hands to her chest, and turned to see the moon shining over the Cap Kingdom. She let out a soft sigh. "It's such a shame. The moon is so beautiful, but now I only have bad memories of it. Maybe someday we can go back to make better ones."

Mario nodded, and though he had his head angled toward the moon, he stole several glances toward Peach. When she turned to face him with her moonlit smile, he turned away.

The honeymoon. He was thinking about how they could go back to the moon, to Honeylune Ridge, for their honeymoon. There were several puns that he was sure she would find entertaining. And, it would resolve the bad memories she had; they could create newer, better ones. Together. The thought of being together with her, an item, a pair, a duo, made his heart flutter. Everything would be perfect, and he could hardly stand still waiting.

They traveled onward, separate but together, always with the same destination.

"After this, you know where we should go?" Mario looked up at her to indicate he was listening, while she looked over the island they had just finished charting. The sunset cast the most beautiful colors over the world, and on Peach. She sat beside him, feet dangling over the cliff, in her explorer's outfit. They matched; he thumped his boot against the cliff and watched her take off her hat. Tiara flew out of her hands, and Cappy left his head. Together, the two Bonnetons headed off behind them. "We should go back to Metro Kingdom! I'm excited to see Pauline again."

Mario agreed; the Metro Kingdom reminded him of his life in Brooklyn before he had left it for the Mushroom Kingdom. With Pauline there as mayor, the city only inspired fond memories, not the ones that had driven he and Luigi to leave in the first place. He knew the city like he knew the back of his hand. The city was alive, and it breathed its deepest at night. He knew every vein, every artery and tendon of the industrialized organism. He was born within its ribcage. The smell of gasoline and cigarette smoke would always remind him of his first home.

He did need to talk to Pauline. He needed her to help him decide on the ring; his choices were nearly identical, the only substantial difference being that one band was gold, the other silver. Her birthday was also coming up; maybe Peach would like to help him choose a gift for her. Really, what he needed most was for Pauline to inspire more confidence in him. He needed her assurance and her certainty to ground him, because as the date got closer, he found it more and more difficult to sleep. He would put himself out there for Peach in only a couple of days, and he didn't want to lose his nerve.

While the Odyssey flew through the night, Mario lay on the chaise, staring at the ceiling while his heart pounded away.

"Oh, my! There's so much to see here!" Peach sighed, while Mario led her through the city streets. "I don't even know where to begin, Mario! Perhaps we can find a gift for her in there?"

Sure enough, they found a store that sold very nice bags. Mario was a little distracted. He watched Peach while they wandered the shop, and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to shop together in the future. People would look at them and it would be unmistakable that they were together. While Peach searched for the perfect bag, he watched her clasp her hands to her chest like she always did when she was thinking hard. The habit was adorable. Mario didn't quite have the feminine eye for fashion, but he did know style. Peach and Mario quickly agreed that the handbag the color of dusty rose would be perfect.

"Goodness! How thoughtful of you both!" Pauline gushed as they presented the bag to her. "You have an impressive memory, Mario, it must have been ages ago since I told you when my birthday was."

While Mario rubbed the back of his head, Peach put her arm across his shoulders and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "Oh, Mario doesn't forget anything. I think he would sooner miss a jump than forget someone's birthday." the joke laid in how Mario was notorious for always making perfect jumps, and it made Pauline laugh. Mario was too busy trying to manage the butterflies exploding in his stomach at her gesture. "Anyway, this calls for a big birthday dinner! Pauline, would you like it if Mario and I took you out to eat tonight? We can go somewhere special!"

Mario and Pauline shared a look. They had planned on putting together the last of his proposal plans that night, not going out to eat.

But Mario had felt bad about making Pauline help him on her own birthday. He could do it himself. Mario wished he could revel more in the fact that Peach didn't even hesitate to speak like they were already planning on being together that evening anyway, but he had to finish his work. He had plenty of consolation by imagining all the evenings they could spend together if she said yes. After this whole thing was over.

Not if she said yes. When she said yes. Pauline repeatedly corrected him when he spoke with doubt.

"You two go ahead," he told them both. Pauline blinked as she faced him. "I have something that I need to do tonight. There is a restaurant in Tostarena that I think you would like."

Pauline gave him a look, as if to ask him if he was sure. He gave her a reassuring nod.

When he next saw Peach, he had just landed in the Seaside Kingdom. He came out in the summer sun with a deep sigh. Everything was ready. All he had to do was wait.

Peach was playing in the carbonated ocean with Tiara. Watching her laugh was wonderful; she had been so stressed over the course of their adventure, and she had to be so stiff and formal when she interacted with other Kingdom leaders. So it was nice to see her relaxed and happy. Mario was tempted to join her, but his mind was still all over the place, worrying about the proposal. So he just stayed back to let her enjoy herself.

She found him later, basking with Cappy out on the sand by the volleyball courts. "Play with me, Mario!" she called for him, and of course he couldn't refuse her. They were untouchable as a team. They quickly dominated any and all competition, much to the amazement of the locals.

Later, they made their way to the top of the glass palace, looking out across the horizon to the sunset. "The view is just romantic," Peach smiled, the light shining in her pure eyes.

Mario looked up at her, and he couldn't agree more.

O~o~O

Today was the day.

Mario had a hard time falling asleep that night, and the instant he woke, he was buzzing with energy. Luigi made him breakfast, and laughed when Mario could hardly eat. "What happened to your appetite, Capo?" he teased, and Mario realized he couldn't even sit still.

There were going to be a lot of people in town. Mario had some plans to initiate before the actual proposal, which would be in the evening. His heart was beating hard and fast, and he accidentally gave Luigi two hugs before he set off because he forgot that he had already given him one.

The moment Mario walked out the door, he was startled to see Bowser standing right outside.

He blinked. "Oh no." he immediately looked around for any of the air ships, any evidence of an attack. There was nothing but the clear blue skies. Maybe the plan was just to attack him. He checked over his shoulder, listening for any Koopas or Goombas waiting to pounce, but he couldn't detect another presence. Just Bowser, standing meekly before his house. Mario held up his hands and started toward him. "Bowser, please, not today. Any day but this one. Just please-"

Bowser stopped him by laying a large hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario fell quiet with wide eyes. "Look, don't take this personally or anything," Bowser mumbled, looking down and off to the side. "...But good luck."

Mario was silent for a few moments. How did he know? There were only a few people who he had told of his plans. But then, looking at Bowser rub the back of his head, he felt an immense rush of joy. It didn't matter how he knew, it mattered that he was here. He grabbed Bowser and yanked him down into a long and hard embrace. "Thank you, old friend." he whispered fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bowser awkwardly patted Mario's back. "What are you waiting for, anyway? Go get her, you stupid plumber."

And go he did. He arranged for the Princess to meet him by the lake at sunset, and for a small party to be waiting for them in front of the castle. Mario hadn't wanted the party, but Pauline had insisted they organize it. "She will want to celebrate," she assured him. "Everyone will."

Everything was going to be perfect. Mario dressed in a nice shirt and slacks, and repeatedly asked Luigi if he looked okay. Pauline would come by later in the evening. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days, and he wished he could talk to her one last time before the proposal, just for the confidence boost. Her soothing tone and warm smile always had a way of making him feel like he could announce his love for the Princess to the whole world.

He supposed he would need that kind of courage if they were to be married, in any case.

Mario had been through every inch of the Mushroom Kingdom countless times. He had traversed through space all the way to the center of the universe twice. And now he could say he had travelled his own world as well. Despite all of his journeys, nothing could compare to the hours that crawled by that day, waiting until the time would come. It was the most beautiful torment he had ever experienced. Anticipation and fear wrenched his heart in all different directions. He couldn't wait. But he also couldn't bear for it all to happen.

It was almost time. Mario stood from his place on a little hill, and began to make his way down to the lake through Toad Town.

Most of the residents waved and greeted him as he passed. Many of them, he suspected, knew what he was on his way to do. He saw many people from other Kingdoms as well, perhaps they had come for the same reason?

He spotted Pauline, and his heart rate spiked in his chest when he realized how close he was to the proposal. Pulling at his collar, he started toward Pauline, only to realize she was already running toward him. "Mario!" she was calling him, waving frantically. There was panic in her face when she finally got to him. Mario wondered if she was just nervous for him. "Mario, wait, something's happened, I think you need to-"

"I'm on my way right now," he assured her, and patted the ring in his back pocket. "I think I'm ready. I'm scared. But you're right, I just have to go and do it. I think I'm ready. Where is she?"

Pauline shook her head furiously. "No, no, you have to listen to me," she compelled him to turn, but he spotted Peach just down the street. "This is-Mario, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have told you sooner." she looked like she was right about to pull her hair out.

Tilting his head, Mario reached up to touch her shoulder. "Are you alright? What do you mean?" he asked, with a confused smile.

"Mario!" he looked up as his favorite voice in the whole world spoke his name. Peach had spotted them, and was hurrying his way. "Mario, I'm so happy to see you!"

Pauline reached out for him, a soundless call right on her lips, but Peach came and took Mario's hands and twirled him in a circle. They were in the middle of town, and a small crowd had gathered. The joyous laughter of the Princess was the sweetest thing to Mario's ears. He barely acknowledged the crowd, and nearly forgot Pauline was still standing there.

"Ah, my Princess, I'm happy to see you!" Mario told her, and he found he couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to. He was so nervous, he was afraid she might feel the slight tremble in his hands. But he could keep his nerve. He could lead her to the lake and ask the question that burned in his mind.

While she twirled him in the town square, the sheer force of what he was going to do hit him. _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this woman._

He leaned toward her with a content sigh when Peach pulled him into a tight hug, her usual way of greeting him. "Mario, I have the most wonderful news!" she told him, and Mario looked up at her. She stopped spinning, and clasped his hands tightly. "Pauline and I have engaged in a relationship!"

Mario blinked.

The entire square fell silent. All their eyes were on him. He could feel everyone's stare like they were burning holes right through him.

He looked at Pauline. She was looking at him, shaking her head ever so slightly, eyes wide with horror. She mouthed something to him. He recognized the shape of an apology.

With what felt like every bit of his effort, he turned to look back up at Peach. She had the most excited, most expectant look at she watched him. Her blue eyes glittered in the dying light.

Mario felt like he was moving in slow motion. He plastered a smile on his face. "Oh," he said. "That's great." But he couldn't feel his mouth move, or hear the words except in a muddled way outside of his head.

"Isn't it?" Peach gushed, and let go of his hands to go to Pauline. Mario's arms fell limply to his sides.

She brought Pauline forward, and Pauline looked very much like she didn't want to be there. Peach pressed up close to Pauline, clinging to her. Pauline sort of leaned away, but sort of accepted the embrace with a strained smile. She looked at the ground when he looked at her, and looked at him when he looked at Peach. "I'm so very happy, Mario. I only wish that I had travelled sooner, then maybe I would have met Pauline earlier."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course." he couldn't let his voice crack. His head pounded. His eyes stung.

Peach looked at Pauline with such love in her eyes that Mario felt his throat close up and his heart take a deep, horrible ache. "I wanted you to be the first to know, Mario. You've been my closest friend for years now." she told him, and put her arm around Pauline, so easily, so casually. "Anyway, you said you wanted to meet me this evening?"

Mario swallowed hard. He felt cold. "Yes. Well, I mean, no." he answered after a moment. "I just remembered...There's something I was supposed to do."

He started to turn, and he was aware of Peach's confused frown. "Mario?" she called out.

The fireflies had just started to come out. Mario looked back at her over his shoulder. The brim of his hat cast a shadow over his face. "There is a party waiting for you in front of the castle." he told her, trying so hard to smile. "Please, go enjoy yourselves. And congratulations."

He turned, and he left the town. Once he was out of sight, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared at the ground. He walked for a long time.

The horizon went black. He walked until he couldn't hear the bustle of the town anymore. He walked until the lights all died out.

He walked until the only witness was the full moon, shining far above the world.

O~o~O

_**Epilogue**_

O~o~O

"I had a feeling I would find you here."

Her voice, so warm and soft, contrasted sharply to the cold and crisp air of the moon. Mario blinked slowly, his dead stare focused on the planet far below.

"Pauline." he murmured. She came to sit beside him.

He shivered. He sat in the shade, and gazed out across the deep, deep blue horizon. Pauline sat in the light, and he could feel her glancing periodically to him.

"Mario, listen, I..." she reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand recoiled. "Goodness, you're freezing! Are you okay?"

He shook his head numbly. "No." he said.

She blinked at him several times. "Right. Of course." Pauline nodded, short and fast. "I...I thought you might want someone to talk to. And I know you probably don't want it to be me. But I had to at least apologize. I know you must be so angry with me. I understand. I just...I can't stand knowing you're alone out here. I'm sorry." she brushed some hair from her face and adjusted the way she was sitting.

Motionless, Mario continued to regard the Earth with eyes half open. "I am not angry at you," he spoke, and his voice was small. "I am angry at myself."

He had been staring at the Earth until he had lost most of his sense of time, and that was what he decided on. There wasn't anything more he had to say about it.

Pauline took in a deep breath, and let it out as a long, shaky sigh. She looked at him for a moment longer before she turned her head away. "Peach...She's been asking about you. A few people are worried. Most everyone else thinks you're just on another journey." she told him. "When I asked Luigi, he just told me that you wouldn't be coming back for awhile."

Mario gave a vague hum of acknowledgement. He had hardly moved an inch since Pauline had come.

She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. She was adamant to ignore how he felt like frigid stone. The view of the Earth to his eyes blurred and froze.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice betraying her fear. He knew she had never seen him so vulnerable before. She swiped at her eyes. "Why did you come all the way up here?"

He blinked slowly. The earth came back into focus. "Everything…" he observed. "Everything is much smaller from up here."

Yes. From up so high, all of his worries and concerns became so trivial. He had been shown the sheer magnitude of the cycle of life, so everything else should have paled in comparison. But no matter how long he sat on the moon, no matter how much he willed for his feelings to become silly and meaningless in comparison to the millions of stars and galaxies all around him, he just couldn't think about anything else.

He loved her. He would always love her.

Pauline kept her eyes on him, when he glanced upward. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. A comet was coming into view.

"Problems. Problems are very small. I am also small." he squinted, and started to make a move to get up. His eyes were fixated on the sky. "She is here." he murmured.

Pauline frowned, and followed his gaze to the comet that grew bigger and bigger. "Who's here?"

Mario raised his head as he stood. "An old friend of mine." was all he said, and he started forward. The comet became bigger and brighter, blazing through the stars with an ethereal glow.

"Where are you going?" Pauline asked, looking between Mario and the comet.

He turned to look back at her, and shuddered. "Anywhere." he told her, and the rest of what he meant must have been obvious. _Anywhere but here_. "I will be gone for a while. But I will come back, I promise. I just need some time."

"Some time," Pauline echoed softly. She watched him go. He could feel her eyes on his back the whole time he walked from her.

She watched the comet fly away until the light faded from the sky.

He looked down until the Earth faded from view.

O~o~O

**I got this idea because the title of the story is actually the name of a song that was really popular in the 60's. The most popular version was sung by Dean Martin, who is also the guy who sings 'That's Amore.' After learning that Dean Martin was Italian American himself, I could not separate the image from Mario. When I first heard this song, I just could see so clearly in my mind's eye, this scene on a stage where maybe Pauline was playing piano and Mario was singing. I imagine a smooth, jazzy rendition of the song. And Mario's just doing this half-hearted dance to go along with it, twirling the cane, and his eyes are dead and his soul is crushed. His voice is beautiful but there's no warmth behind it. That was the spirit of this story.**

**I don't usually write sad stuff. So it was really good to try something new. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
